My Mistake
by AlyzaAnne0225
Summary: may Maple has been the First Honor ever since she was in nursery but a coming of a transfer student who transferred just at the middle of the second semester proves to be quite a challenge for her! Who will be the valedictorian?


**Hi again readers! Long time no see! Sorry for not updating my other stories! I've been busy at school this days. The second honor is really serious about beating me to the top... T_T Ugh... Sometimes I wish that everyone could just know that I don't want to be the top one ever again if everyone just changes their attitude towards me just because of that. Even my best friend, (who's top three) is challenging me now... She hardly ever talks to me during class!**

**By the way, this one-shot is also part of my schoolwork so don't accuse me of doing another one-shot without updating my stories first. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. If I did...You wouldn't like the changes that I would do in Pokemon. **

* * *

**My Mistake**

* * *

"And the highest score goes to…May Maple! Congratulations May!" my teacher exclaimed, sending me a bright and proud smile as she showed everyone my neat test paper; with a one hundred on the upper left part of the paper beside the date, written in bright red markings. I mentally smirked as I saw all the amazed stares that were directed at my precious test paper. "Please come and take your paper now."

Abiding to my teacher's request, I stood up and all eyes were suddenly redirected to me. Walking slowly to my teacher's desk to retrieve my paper, I enjoyed my classmates staring at me in admiration. Though it was something that I was certainly used to, I still cherished the feeling. I was the smartest out of all my classmates. Probably even out of all the students in my grade! And I knew it perfectly well.

Passing by a boy with ridiculous green hair, I immediately noted to myself that he was the only one out of all the people here who wasn't flattering me. He just sat in his seat and stifled a yawn, something that I was irritated at seeing. I knew this guy.

Drew Hayden, a transfer student who came to school in the middle of the second semester. He should've had trouble in his schoolwork since he came in the middle of the semester but strangely enough, he almost always gets perfect scores like me. And it seems that he's in a lot of extracurricular activities too. I can't even start believing that the nerve of this guy got a higher score than me once in Mathematics. Whatever, Mathematics was always my weak subject. I secretly glared at him ferociously and seeing his usual smirk, I knew that he saw me.

"Thanks a lot Mrs. Bertliz." I smiled at my blue haired teacher who smiled back at me in return before taking the piece of paper from her hands. I marveled at the sight of my test paper. All my answers were cleanly written out on the blanks and Mrs. Bertliz did a perfect job at checking them. I smiled proudly and went back to my chair, fully aware that I've been placed at the top again.

"Alright class, that was the last periodical test for this school year. The end of your last year here in the elementary school is nearing to an end kids!" Mrs. Bertliz cheered, flinging her arms up in the air. I grinned. I've always liked Mrs. Bertliz for her bright personality. Instead of being so strict like all the other teachers, she actually makes me feel comfortable around her. "And finally, we're going to find out who's going to be the valedictorian for your batch!" she continued, exciting the class even more.

Everyone broke out into whispers around me, talking about who is going to be the valedictorian. I smirked when I finally heard my name come out of my seatmate's mouth. "I think that May would be the valedictorian for this year!" he exclaimed, standing up from his desk while pointing at me.

I pretended to be confused, just for the sake of my modest looking façade. "Eh? Me? Why me?" I asked him, tilting my head to the right for better effect.

"I agree! May has always been the one who gets the highest scores in this class!" A girl who was just sitting behind me commented, making my ego inflate even more each second.

Still, I continued my confused façade. "What? No way! I'm not that amazing…" I shyly pressed on, looking down on the ground while hiding one of the many proud smirks I always had on my face.

I could tell that my classmates were suckers for shy people so I practiced that personality so it could be of use to me here in school. And I could clearly tell that it was working.

"Don't underestimate yourself May! You're really amazing!" another pressed on, as I mentally smirked at all their statements. It was easy to accumulate praises from my classmates.

"But can also be the valedictorian you know!" Brianna, my arch enemy from the girls' side announced, causing all the attention to be redirected to her. Tsk. Damn brat, always have been the attention whore.

I turned my gaze at Hayden who was nonchalantly sitting on his chair without as much as a care in the world. His eyes were closed, making him look like he was asleep, and his outlandish green hair swayed as the light breeze from outside passed by. I've always wondered if his hair was dyed or natural.

"T-That's right! There's Drew too! He's also really intelligent right?" another girl insisted, much to my own irritation. What the? Just a moment ago I was the center of the attention but just one mention of Hayden's name was enough for all of that to disappear?

"Drew's always come in second place in the exams and recitations with always a grade of ninety-eight but his activities, projects and homework can even rival those of May's!" Mrs. Bertliz pointed out, causing my entire being to fume in anger. I didn't show that though and maintained my poker face thought it was clearly visible to anyone who would care to look much more observantly that my eyebrows were slightly scrunched up.

"And don't forget that he's also the captain of the basketball club, the ace of the soccer club and the trump card of the Newspaper Club!" another commented, only adding more fuel in my anger.

"But May is the most popular girl here in our grade _and_ the prized possession of the Choir!" a guy pressed on, making me actually grateful that someone was defending my pride. "Not to mention she's the president of our class and the Science Club!"

"Well, here is the most popular boy in our whole school! Don't forget that he has his own fan club too!" Brianna retorted, pulling out a headband and a stick with the 'We love Drew' stitched on it.

Majority of the girls inside the classroom were voting for Drew while majority of the guys were voting for me. I soon found myself surrounded amongst my classmates who were glaring at the other half of our entire class population. I saw Drew staring at me with a frown on his face, so he had finally woken up huh.

I glared at him and he smirked back at me. We were in quite a staring showdown until Mrs. Bertliz decided to break the quarrels of the class. "Alright, alright! Kids, sit down so we can discuss this much more efficiently!" she barked, causing almost all the students to immediately go back to their desks while some were a bit hesitant but did go back anyways. I broke my glare at Drew and redirected my attention back at my teacher.

Mrs. Bertliz let out a cough to clear her throat then looked at us with her bright hazel brown eyes that made her looked quite childish. Even though Mrs. Bertliz had already two kids and a husband, she still looked quite young, thanks to that baby face of hers. "It's true that May and Drew each has a chance to become the valedictorian for this batch. Honestly, I don't know who will be successful out of the two of them but I can say for sure that the computing of grades this year is going to be quite a hassle, considering every one of your teachers might have a slight favoritism to the other.

I looked at her in utter horror as I heard that dreaded word of favoritism. Noticing the expression in my face, her eyes widened considerably as she just realized what she just said in front of her class and waved it off. "But that doesn't mean that I have a favorite on anyone of you two! I'm not that type of person you know!"

I mentally sighed in relief as I went back on wearing my poker face again. I was afraid that she had favoritism for Drew, considering he was a blood relative from her mother's side. No doubt that's where they caught their hair colors. Mrs. Bertliz's hair was a dark shade of blue, almost navy that went down just past her shoulders. I always knew that it was natural since I have seen her mother once and they had almost the same color, with her mother's being a shade lighter because of her age.

"Anyways, the results are going to be announced in the graduation ceremony which is going to be held two weeks from now so everyone should be preparing a speech in case you get to be called out one by one, which I am certainly considering rather well." Mrs. Bertliz chuckled as she heard the groans emitting from her class.

Then, fortunately for me, the bell rang, signaling the end of class for this day. Everyone else scurried off already, their book bags on their shoulders, ignoring Mrs. Bertliz who just stared at everyone leaving the classroom. I also made a beeline for the door as well after organizing my things and placing them properly inside my book bag until Mrs. Bertliz called me out.

"May, Drew. Come here for a sec and I'm going to talk to you two for a little bit." She stated, gesturing for me and Hayden to come close to her. I wanted to refuse, make an excuse that I still had to attend my after school activities but deciding that it must be something important since it was coming from Mrs. Bertliz herself, I resorted to just making up an excuse to why I was late and approached my teacher.

"What is it teach?" Hayden asked with his book bag securely strapped on his shoulder.

"Well, you do know that the both of you are the ideal candidates for the valedictorian for this year right?" she asked us, though lowering her voice quite a little bit. Both of us nodded, me actually being surprised that Hayden was actually responding properly. He was always known for being unresponsive.

"You see… I'm a bit worried that if the other gets to be the valedictorian, the other would be heartbroken… You know, not able to take the disappointment and stuff. So I was thinking that-" Mrs. Bertliz wasn't able to continue her words as Hayden moved his hand in front of her face, making the young teacher blink in surprise.

"There's no need for that teach. I don't even care if I get to be chosen or not. You can just give Maple the title and I won't even care." He commented, making me glare at him in hate. How could he just say that without even batting a lash? He just practically refused the title! Though it was much more convenient to me in that way, sometimes I enjoyed a challenge. And I'm sure that if he withdraws even before not being able to know the results of the calculating of grades, he truly wasn't worthy to be the valedictorian.

I always deemed myself as worthy. Well, who wouldn't? I was near perfect. Good grades in school, a beautiful face, a kind personality that I worked hard on developing and most of all, the confidence. I had confidence that I would win the title. There's no doubt that I'd be the one who is going to be picked. There's even no need to calculate our grades. I just know that my grades are going to be higher than his. I mean, his marks had always been ninety-eight when it came to periodical; exams and quizzes, something that I was suspicious of. I mean, how could he have maintained on having a mark of ninety-eight every time we had a quiz? That was practically impossible! It was just a coincidence, I reassured myself; albeit I couldn't ignore the fact that I always had a bad feeling when I think about the strange occurrence.

"R-Really? Even so, I'll still compute your grades and see if you didn't get the title though. Are you fine with that May?" she asked me and I nodded with a smile. I already knew that I was the one going picked so I shouldn't bother worrying about that. She sighed in relief.

"Well, then I must be on our way now. Just lock the door okay, May?" she requested and once I had nodded my head, she left, completely out of my sight.

I turned back at Hayden, seeing the usual smirk on his face. I mentally frowned at him. "Hayden, I think that you should get going to your club activities or you're going to be late you know." I stated with a smile.

His smirk widened considerably as he stared at me with those strange green eyes. "I know your true nature Maple, so you shouldn't be pretending to be so nice in front of me. It'll tire you out you know."

My fists clenched as I began to depend on my self control. I just wanted to jump at this guy and bury him alive in the cement but I didn't want to get into any trouble before graduation. I could just take care of him after the school year ends. That way, I wouldn't be in any trouble at all. "Whatever do you mean Hayden?"

"I meant that you should stop using that façade of yours or are you that stupid and selfish that you can't even understand that?" he retorted, his smirk widening if possible.

Okay that was the last straw. "And you should stop being so arrogant thinking that you don't need the title as the valedictorian of this school you egoistic freak." I snapped, and I meant to. I couldn't take it anymore with this kind of guy.

His smirk dropped and I could feel my victory looming over the place. "Look who's talking. At least I don't think that it's natural for me to be picked. Unlike you who since the beginning had begun to overestimate herself. Just watch Maple, you'll regret that you ever insulted me like this."

"What the-!" I couldn't continue what I was going to say as he walked past me in a flash, leaving me there in our classroom. What in the world? He's really a jerk!

And the day of the graduation came. I was clad in a white cape and a white hat on my head; the traditional clothes of one who's going to graduate their elementary school. My parents were here along with me, smiling as I've told them there were no way that the valedictorian would be anyone other than me. And they believed me since ever since nursery, I've been at the top of my class and this shouldn't be any different.

The graduation song began to play, alerting the audience that the program was about to start. Soon, the part that I was patiently awaiting has come.

"…We have carefully calculated both of our candidates' grades and even double checked if what we've come up with was correct. It was a hard decision for us, their teachers since the other just surpassed the other in so many things. We've found out that even though the other almost got perfect grades in all her school wok, she was no match for the other in after school activities, and this has to their downfall. I would gladly present the valedictorian for this school year…"

My eyes went wide, anticipating my name to be heard out of those lips that belonged to my principal for already seven years. I was itching in my chair, controlling myself to not take a flight up those stairs in haste, already knowing that I was the one going to be called out. My parents looked up at the teacher expectantly, expecting my name to be called out as I have told them.

"…Drew Hayden! Let's give him a big round of applause!" he announced, clapping in glee as the said boy stood up with a smirk on his face.

My whole world suddenly broke just then. My grin dropped, the itching stopped and my eyes widened in shock as I stared at Hayden who was beside me. My jaw fell and I could tell that it almost reached the ground. I couldn't believe it. I…May Maple had lost…

"Drew Hayden, please walk up the stage to receive your certificate."

Hayden was about to start walking to the stage with his parents by his side but…he turned and looked at me, a stoic look on his face. He leaned in, just nearing my ear before her whispered. "You shouldn't have been so full of yourself…" he ended, just low enough for just me to hear. I stared back in shock at him as he smirked at me before going up the stage to receive his certificate of recognition.

I watched as he shook hands with our principal, his usual smirk on his face. But I couldn't help but wonder what he would look like with a genuine smile on his face instead of that annoying smirk that seems to not have left his face even once in my mind. It couldn't have been possible. He only arrived here in school during the second semester! My grades should've been much higher than him! I still pressed on that belief of mine even though I knew the truth to his success.

I was a fool. I believed that even if I didn't exert too much effort in my extracurricular activities, I would've still gotten that place. Even though I was in the Choir, I still had so much time to spare. I could've joined the Sports club, considering I was quite good in sports myself but I didn't want to get sweaty and dirty. I preferred the life of luxury and comfort instead of working hard like him just to get back all the grades that's he's missed during the first semester. I've always wondered why he was in so many after school activities. It was always mysterious that he would sometimes appear really tired during mornings. But now that I knew why, it wasn't so mysterious anymore.

I snorted, the tears daring to fall from my hazel brown eyes. My parents looked at me from the back with much sympathy. "I know what you mean now…_Drew_."

"_**You shouldn't have been so full of yourself…"**_

* * *

**So guys, what do you think? This is going to be the assignment I will pass for the Mirror Cluc a.k.a the Newspaper Club articles. My coach, Sir Kennet, assigned me on writing a short story about a guy/girl who failed to be the valedictorian of the class. And of course, there has to be a lesson too! Whoever correctly guesses first gets a cyber cookie from me! **

**Please review! I want to know your opinion!**

**P.S. **

**Is this even a short story?**


End file.
